Aftermath
by Pari
Summary: Picks up right after Hasil gave Sally-Ann's brother James his well deserved beat down. Just a Sally-Ann/Hasil (Sasil) ficlet
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note** : _I was quite pissed we only got two 'snippets' of Hasil and Sally-Ann on this week's Outsiders. Although watching Hasil give a beat down to protect his woman made it all worth it :D. Anyway I decided to write my own little scene of the aftermath of that moment. I'm sure next week we'll see the real deal, but until then I hope you enjoy. I tried to get their dialect, being a Southern gal myself I figured it would be easy, just try to write how I talk :D_

* * *

"Sally-Ann!" Hasil's voice reached out to her even closer now than it had been before when she had rushed from the violent scene at her house, but she didn't stall her quickened pace. She kept heading through the path leading from her house out into town, though she had no set destination. "Sally-Ann," Hasil called out again this time more softly as his hand gripped her shoulder stopping her movements and turning her to face him all at once. When she looked up at him with her face wet from her tears and her large eyes wide and wild as she stared back at his, Hasil had to swallow back the anger and shame that suddenly crept upon him. Shame and anger because he knew his actions had frightened Sally-Ann, even worse made her afraid of him. "Are you hurt?" He asked with his brows furrowed in concerned, as he cupped her face in both of his hands while his eyes inspected her from head to toe searching for any injuries.

"Did…did j'you…" She stuttered out not yet able to form the words. He watched her intensely with a tilted head as he silently regarded her, and gave her as much time as she might need to speak her peace. "Did j'you kill my brother?" She asked shivering slightly as fresh tears filled her eyes.

"No," He denied with his words and a shake of his head. "No I ain't kill him." Sally-Ann released a relieved breath as her eyes rolled closed and freed the tears that had been hold onto the rims of her eyes. "But if'n he ever lay his hands on you again I will kill him," Hasil declared as he pressed his forehead against hers, and she opened her sad eyes and gazed at him. He could still see some fear dwelling there but it was overshadowed by her obvious gratitude and appreciation for his words. "I swear 'fo God I will."

"I told j'you ta stay away, why didn't ya just stay away?" She said as she raised her head breaking the connection, and she shoved at his chest but with no earnest intent to push him away. Her soft tone made the words less venomous as they had been when she had spoken them earlier to him. He smiled briefly as he leaned his head a bit and tracked her every movement holding her gaze with his own.

"Well ya might as well had told me ta stop breathin, or ta make my heart stop beatin, that'd probably be easier," He stated around a crooked smile and Sally-Ann couldn't help but to smile back in return at his sweet words. Words that were all the more endearing because she knew he wasn't saying them trying to garner any kind of reaction from her, but because it simply was how he felt. "I told j'ya, I ain't letting you go." He added and his brows again creased as concern washed over his face. Concern she knew stemmed from his worry that she would continue to spurn him. She stared at this man, part wild child, before her letting her eyes roam over his face, branding every crevice to memory. She then reached up and mimicked his hands, cupping his face into her hands, rose up a bit onto her toes as she fused her forehead to his once again, and rubbed her nose against his for a second before capturing his welcoming mouth with her own. The kissing quickly deepened and Hasil moved his hands from Sally-Ann's face to wrap around her body, as he held her closer. They didn't care that they virtually stood in the middle of a busy street, couldn't care less about the neighbors who were most likely peeping stunned eyes out at them from their windows and doorways. It had only been the need for air that had pulled them apart. "C'mon," He spoke kindly as he gently grasped her left hand with his right one, entwined their fingers, and tugged her along with him as he began to walk away.

"Wait, where are we going?" She asked as she stopped and tried to pull free of his hold, but it only tightened. "Hasil ah can't go up the mountain wit you. 'Sides yer family will probably have tha same reaction ta me as my brother did wit j'you."

"We ain't goin up tha mountain, not taday at least." He mumbled out that last part not wanting to frighten her off by the idea. "We going to 'our' place," He announced and his words brought a warm blush to Sally-Ann's face and a smile to her lips. She remembered how they had christened the house that had been her refuge, and made it their sanctuary. She allowed him to lead them onward, falling into step beside him. They walked on in silence for a few moments before Hasil spoke again. "But someday…not taday, but someday…ah want you ta come meet my people, and ya don't need ta worry about nothing happen'n. They aint gone do noth' ta you, and if they tried I'd kill'm, all o'vim." Again his words made her paused in her steps. Hasil turned and cast her a look of wonderment at why she had stopped again. As she looked at him she could see and almost feel the true conviction of his words that he would without hesitation choose her over his own blood if it ever came down to it.

"Hasil Farrell, what am ah gonna do wit j'you?" Sally-Ann spoke out not needing nor expecting any reply, and she could tell by the cute confused look on his face that he really hadn't understand her meaning.

"Well dat's easy, just love me like I love you Sally-Ann," He stated as he dipped his head and then turned it to the side coyly, purposely avoiding her gaze.

"Ah already do." She replied and her confession made Hasil snap his head back to her, his mouth ajar and eyes full of awe. "And so long as ah love you and you love me, we'll be able ta get through anything tagether." Hasil smiled wider than Sally-Ann could ever recall seeing.

"Tagether," He repeated as he raised her hand which he still held and brushed a kissed across her knuckles before they continued on their way.

Fin


	2. Alternate Version

Author's note: Ok so I decided to write another alternate ending to the last episode. Since I think it is a 'plausible' scenario. This is intended to be a one-shot, but it's open ended so I could/may continue it, but I might not :) I hope you enjoy the read.

* * *

 **The Alternate Aftermath**

Asa Ferrall had decided to keep to the shadows of this week's meeting about getting coal from up the mountain. He didn't want to provoke another run-in with some of the local boys, because his ribs hadn't quite healed from the last time. So he hid in a dark corner just off the stage because he wanted to be out of sight, but still close enough to hear any shady dealings between the powers that be who wanted the coal off his family's mountain no matter the cost. That's how he had heard the news, more specifically the name that he knew would impact one of his kin. He had immediately lost interest in the meeting and focused his attention onto Sheriff Wade Houghton, Jr, and the deputy who stood whispering to him. When Sheriff Wade Houghton, Jr stood and made his apologies, and then rushed out Asa was right behind him. Asa followed unseen and then blended in with the crowd that had gathered outside the house where one body bag was being carried from. He waited until he saw what had brought out there in the first place, the body of a young girl being taken out of the house by paramedics. It was then that Asa made his presence known.

"Sheriff," He called out to Sheriff Wade who was just finishing up taking a witnesses account about what they had heard and seen. Sheriff Wade turned easily but then his stance became rigid at seeing one of the Farrell's standing before him.

"Asa, what are you doin here? I thought after the last time we both agreed you'd stay on the mountain for a while,"

"Naw Sheriff, now I do recall you makin mention of that but I don't recall ever agreeing ta it," Asa replied. "Look I aint here ta cause no trouble, in fact I'm here ta try ta prevent it." Sheriff Wade's brows bunched up as he regarded the man before him. "That young woman they cartin off, that's Miss Sally-Ann, the one works over at the market right?"

"Yeah, why?" Sheriff Wade questioned his hand instinctively gripped his gun. "What she gots ta do with you?"

"Nothin," Asa stated as he raised both his hands in the air a bit, as if giving his surrender. "But it does got som'in ta do with my cousin. See apparently she's Hasil's lady." At hearing this, the Sheriff placed both of his hands on his hips, closed his eyes, let his head fall back as if he were praying, except he let out a frustrated groan. "Yeah exactly, now you and yer deputies know well that of all my kin Hasil is probably the most 'feral' of the Farrells. So watchu think he gone do when word gets back about harm comin ta his woman?"

"Now look, this was a domestic matter. Sally-Ann's brother James apparently shot her before he shot and killed himself. I aint got the full details of it but apparently earlier some young white man…wearin a skirt…" The Sheriff trailed off as he crumbled a bit and dropped both his hands to his knees to steady himself.

"You try'n ta say that Hasil had som'in ta do with all this? 'Cause I can assure you he would do no harm ta that girl." Asa asked his defenses for his cousin rose. One thing he had come to learn from his numerous recent conversations with Hasil, was that he was very smitten with a Miss Sally-Ann. The Sheriff simply shook his head and then took a couple more seconds to compose himself.

"Naw, from what the neighbors that I've spoken to so far has said looks like Hasil defended Sally-Ann from her brother earlier this evenin. James is known for his yelling and mistreatment of his little sister, I've come out here myself a few times after getting a call about a girl being beaten. She'd be black and blue sometimes but she'd never press charges. What in the hell is Hasil doin down here messin 'round with a colored girl anyway?"

"I'on't know you'd have ta ask him that, but from what I've seen of the lady she is very lovely, so it aint far-fetched that he'd be interested." Asa said.

"Yeah but she's colored," The Sheriff stated again his face holding true confusion.

"Yeah, well my people aint the ones who turn up their noses at others or mistreat'im simply because they different. That's wot y'all folks down here are good at. Truth be told her chocolate skin would make her more appealin ta us Farrell boys because we don't see her kind up on the mountain. She's female and well that's good enough fer us." Sheriff Wade looked shamed face by Asa's cutting and very true words. "Look I'm gone need you ta take me home ta bring Hasil down here."

"No," The Sheriff said as he shook his head. "Aint no good gone come from bringin that boy down here, everytime he's down here seems like there's a ruckus."

"Yeah well what kind of a ruckus you think he gone cause once he finds out about his Sally-Ann, 'specially if'n she dies. And I am sho gon tell him that I asked you to bring him down and ya told me no." The Sheriff's eyes bulged a bit at the implications of Asa's words.

"Shit, alright fine…fine," The Sheriff cursed out as he stomped over to his patrol car, Asa followed and made his way around to the passenger side. "But you make sure you keep control on him at all times."

"I can do that," Asa agreed.

* * *

 **Sometime Later up on the mountain**

* * *

When they arrived they had to leave the car parked a ways down and walk the rest of the way up to the Farrell's homestead. As they cleared the brush they both could see there was a sort of celebration going on. The sight was nothing new to Asa, in fact there seemed to always be some sort of 'partying' happening every night. But for Sheriff Wade it was a sight to behold and a frightening sight for him, so he stood close to the forest's edge as Asa made his way further in. It didn't take long for some to notice the unexpected, unfamiliar, and very unwelcomed guest, and all festivities instantly died as all eyes darted from Asa to the Sheriff.

"Asa, what in tha hell you doin bringin 'that' up here ta our home?" Big Foster was the first to step up and speak as he pointed his finger and a hard glare over to Sheriff Wade, who quickly dropped his gaze to the ground.

"Lady Ray," Asa addressed the regal lady who ran their homestead as she sat in her usual spot before the bonfire. "Somethins happened down in town, something bad and Hasil needs ta go down and see ta it." Asa stated and all eyes turned to a stunned Hasil Farrell who had just been about to take another sig from the jar of shine he had been trying to drown himself in ever since he got home.

"Damn it boy," Big Foster barked out as he turned to where Hasil stood curiously eyeing Asa, and wondered if Sally-Ann or her brother has turned him into the police. "Watchu don did now?"

"Calm yerself Big Foster, he aint done nothin," Asa quickly defended his cousin. "It's about his girl, Miss Sally-Ann, she been hurt." Asa stated and Hasil dropped his jar of shine and stumbled forward, almost falling into the fire in his haste.

"Sall…Sally-Ann, she hurt?" Hasil asked as he stood before his cousin where he clutched at him and stared him down with wet, wide, panicked eyes. "Is she hurt bad?"

"Yeah it looked bad," Asa replied honestly. "Her brother shot her thin shot himself looks like. He's dead but they took Sally-Ann ta they doctors."

"Good," Big Foster hollered out as he raised his glass. But no one else joined him in his celebration and most gave him a look of disdain as they shook disapproving heads at him. "Shouldn't be down there mess'n wit them uppity girls no way. 'Sides tha way I see it das 2 less of them down there comin up here try'n ta take our home." He continued with a nod as he put the glass to his lips to drink, but before he could get a sip in Big Foster screamed out as a sharp burning pain encased his entire right leg, starting at the back of his right thigh. "Ahhhhhhhggg! FUCK!" He turned in time to see Hasil pull his blade from his leg a split second before he crumbled to the ground. Then his head was yanked up as the now bloody blade pressed against his throat.

"Donchu ever wish ill ta my woman," Hasil huffed out as he snarled in Big Foster's face. Big Foster and the others around them stood still and remained silent seeing that Hasil had become like a mad, rabid animal, which they all knew better than to provoke. "Sally-Ann aint like the rest of them. Donchu ever talk bad on her." Big Foster remained silent but nodded his head in agreement, but still Hasil didn't relent until he felt Asa's strong hands pull at him and tugged him away.

"C'mon Hasil, tha Sheriff and I gon take ya down ta see Sally-Ann." Hasil dropped his head as some tears fell from his eyes, and allowed Asa to lead him back down to the path where they had left the patrol car.

* * *

 **Much Later at the Blackburg Memorial Hospital**

* * *

"I'm sorry but if you aint kin you can't go in, you know that Sheriff." The nurse standing behind the nurse's station announced for the third time to Sheriff Wade and Asa who stood at the counter, while Hasil paced just behind where they stood. Asa could see his cousin was losing his patience, and mumbled as much to the Sheriff who turned and looked to the agitated young man.

"Damn it, now look Erlene," The Sheriff barked out at the older white nurse who stood staring at him from over the rim of her glasses. He calmed a bit due to the looks she was sending him and also the knowledge that she was one of the nurses who help bring him into the world, which she was fond of reminding him. "I'll take full responsibility for these here Farrells," He tossed out and got just the reaction he had wanted. All eyes around them who had heard his words now stood fright-filled looks at the two strangers among them. Hasil staring them down and living up to all the rumors and fears everyone in town held about the 'wild' Farrells from up the mountain.

"We…well if you gonna take responsibility," Erlene said with a nod. "But don't stay too long, she just came outta surgery and she needs a lot of rest now."

"Alright, alright…thank you Erlene," Sheriff Wade said with a nod as he ushered Asa and Hasil down to the room they had been told Sally-Ann was in. They arrived at the door and Hasil quickly pushed past the Sheriff and rushed in. The young black nurse who stood adjusting the monitors on the wall jumped a bit startled.

"Sally-Ann," Hasil called out softly to the woman who lay prone in the private room. To him she only appeared to be sleeping. He kneeled down at her bedside and grasped her left hand which was nearest to him, kissing it gently before enveloping it in both of his bigger hands. "Sally-Ann, hey girl…open those beautiful eyes fer me." He coaxed around a sad smile as he let his eyes dart about her face in search of any signs that she heard him.

"Oh she's sleepin sweetie and she's gonna be out for a while." The nurse stated as she looked at the strange looking white boy and wondered what his relation was to the sleeping black beauty.

"But she gon be OK right…she gon wake up?" Hasil asked as he lifted hope filled eyes to the nurse. Who looked from him to the Sheriff not sure of what she should say since they were obviously not kin.

"Oh it's alright nurse…uhm…Nurse Jones," Sheriff Wade spoke out to her after reading her mane tag. "You can tell us her status."

"Sure Sheriff, uhm well she was shot in the stomach," The nurse began. "They had to operate to remove the bullet. Now she's on a lot of medication to help her rest easily and ease her pain. But the fetus wasn't viable, though doctor says she's still fertile so she can have another one if she wants."

"Wo…wot that all mean 'fetus', 'viable', an...and 'fertile'?" Hasil questioned his brows furrowed deeply showcasing his genuine confusion, and the nurse opened her mouth to answer but then noticed Asa shaking his head negatively.

"I'm sorry but I have to go finish my rounds now." She said as she moved to the door. "If you have more questions please see the nurse at the front desk."

"But wot that mean?" Hasil asked again and stood with the intention of stopping the nurse until she answered him, but Asa blocked him before he could reach the nurse. "Wot all that mean cousin? Yous book smart so you know right?" Hasil asked as he sent pleading looks to Asa.

"It means…" Asa started but paused a moment to decide if he wanted to be honest and wondering how the truth might cause Hasil to react. When he looked over at the Sheriff who stood by the door he could see the same concern on his face. In the end Asa did what he felt was right and what he hoped if he were in that same situation someone would do for him. "Hasil it means that Sally-Ann had a baby inside her."

"Wot…" Hasil stepped back and turned back to his lady love as he brushed his good hand through his hair and smiled broadly. "You say'n I'm gon be a fa?" He asked as he turned back to face Asa the joy and excitement evident on his face and in his voice.

"No cousin…when the nurse said it wasn't viable…that means it died," Asa explained and his heart lurched as he watched his words yank the joy right from Hasil's face. "Prolly from the gunshot to her belly. I'm so sorry Hasil," He went on. Hasil turned from him and moved back to Sally-Ann's bed side where he crumbled to his knees, grasped her hand once more, and then took the limp hand and rubbed it across his face and hair. They could hear him whispering words of endearments but couldn't quite make out what he was saying. After a moment of this Hasil laid his head against Sally-Ann's breasts and mournfully began to cry, shaking the entire bed in his sorrow. Asa stepped to him and placed a reassuring hand upon his shoulder. "The nurse also said that Sally-Ann was still fertile, that means she can have mo' babies," If Hasil had heard his cousin's words he didn't acknowledge them. He just burrowed his face more closely to Sally-Ann's bosom and continued to cry pitifully.

~ Fin ~


End file.
